Call of Blood
by AmelieCarter
Summary: Call od Blood A story of adventure, friendship and love between Legolas and Tauriel. Full tension and hope. The story of the resilience of friendship. Save a life. Save a love. I started to invent a story, when I asked the question ... What would happen if Tauriel kill a goblin did learn that Kili die? (Summary in English, but story in Czech!) AmelieCarter
1. Prolog

_Hi, this is my first FF on Tauriel &Legolas._

_!I do not own any character or place name in this story! Everything belongs to J. R. R. Tolkien or Peter Jackson team. _

_Now let's go read! Story: Call of Blood._

_By AmelieCarter_

**_Prolog_**

Bylo jasné, deštěm provoněné podzimní ráno. V paláci vonělo první letošní spálené dříví a někdo hrál na harfu. Vše působilo klidně a vstřícně. Elfové se procházeli po chodbách a po zahradách, kde se dal sem tam zaslechnout radostný smích anebo poklidný rozhovor. Stráže se opírali o dlouhé kopí na svých strážních místech a jejich ostré zraky sledovali okolní les. A taky kapitánku. Tauriel si nenechala nic ujít a každý strážný věděl, že není radno protivit se jejím rozkazům, které ona sama dostávala od krále nebo od prince Temného hvozdu. Od časného rána procházela strážní stanoviště a ptala se na průběh jejich hlídky. Hvozd byl v posledních měsících sužován čím dál většími skupinami pavouků, které průzkumné oddíly vystopovali až k hranicím Dol Gulduru. Tyhle průzkumné výpravy vedla často právě Tauriel a v patách ji byl vždy Legolas.

„Ráno byl klid?" Zeptala se vojáků, kteří drželi stráž u hlavní brány do paláce a střežili most přes Bystrou řeku.

„Ano, má paní. V lese se nic nehnulo" odpověděl jeden z vojáků. Kapitánka chvíli hleděla do hlubokého lesa, než se otočila a odkráčela zpět do útrob paláce. Spletitost chodeb a jeskyní se pro všechny, kteří navštívili domov lesních elfů, stalo bludištěm, ze kterého se jen těžko hledalo úniku. Ale Tauriel zde vyrůstala, žila a pobývala už několik století a tak by se v chodbách vyznala i poslepu. Teď zamířila do síní hluboko pod zemí, do prostorných vysokých sálů, kde elfové trénovali zápas, šerm a bojovou taktiku. Na lukostřelbu měli vyhrazený hlídaný pás lesa.

Jako obvykle stanula na písčitém podlaží mezi prvním. Pár mladších elfů dostávalo lekci od bojového mistra, ale jinak nikdo nepřispěl svou přítomností.

Vybrala si nejvzdálenější roh sálu, tak aby měla klid na cvičení a nerušili jí poznámky šermířů. S hlubokým nádechem a pomalým výdechem tasila své dva nože a zaujala bojoví postoj. Lehce sevřela víčka a nechala svou mysl plynout po všech koutech sálu, osvobodila svou energii a pomalu začala přecházet do naučených kombinací a postojů. Pravou rukou výpad, levou spodní krytí, přešlápnout levou nohou, zaútočit levou rukou zespodu a vykrýt sek z vrchu pravou rukou. Pravicí odhodit soupeřovu zbraň, přešlápnout blíže k němu a levou rukou výpad. Potom otočka, pravou rukou švihnout za sebe do úrovni krku, otočit se nášlapem levé nohy a vykrýt sek nebo bodnutí máchnutím levé ruky. Pak přejít pravicí do útoku pomocí křivého seku shora dolů.

Kov zazvonil o kov. S poskočením srdce otevřela oči s rozšířenými zornicemi. Proti ní stál Legolas s dlouhým nožem v obranném gestu a s lehkým úsměvem na tváři.

„Zatančíš si i se mnou?" Za svou poznámku si vysloužil krátké ušklíbnutí, načež opravdu započal bojoví tanec. Ano, na pohled vypadal souboj těchto dvou pružných a mrštných bojovníků jako bojoví tanec. Proplétali se mezi sebou, dlouhé nože kmitali z místa na místo jako hadí jazyky a sotva kdy se kov kovu dotýkal déle jak pár sekund. Nakonec jejich souboj skončil v postoji, kdy se jejich nože ocitli v dvojitém X a jen díky tomu, že se o sebe opírali vahami, nespadli na zem. Zrychleně oddechovali, ale přesto se na sebe usmívali.

„Půjdeš se mnou dnes na lov, Tauriel?"

/ _Because adding stories to the international website I write a summary in English, but the stories I write in czech because I dare to great stories in English, my native language is Czech, so I write in it! I'm sorry to all the disappointed, probably never dare to translate. Thank you for your understanding and tolerance. :) Amelie/_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Našlapovali tiše, skoro se zdálo, že se chodidly ani nedotýkají země. Luky měli v polovičním nátahu a proplétali se mezi stromy jako neslyšní duchové lesa. Vyrazili časně ráno, hned po tom, jak dokončili trénink a teď už hodnou chvíli sledovali mělké stopy. Podle velikosti nejspíš pořádného statného jelena. Nepromluvili spolu skoro ani jednou, přesto oba silně vnímali přítomnost toho druhého. Tauriel periferním viděním stále vnímala Legolasovi svižné plavé pohyby mezi stromy a stejně tak on sledoval ji. Když jeden zastavil, zastavil i druhý. Když teď Legolas pokleknul na jedno koleno do tlejícího listí na promáčené zemi a prsty přejel po stopách, které tak bedlivě sledovali, sklonila se Tauriel vedle něj.

„Podívej," ukázal na jeden oblouk kopyta, „je mnohem hloub než ostatní, určitě kulhá."

Souhlasně přikývla „Před chvíli šel ještě normálně," upřela pohled do šera lesa, „půjdeme radši dál."

Dál pokračovali vedle sebe s rukou na nožích. Už nesledovali stopy jelena, ale rozhléželi se kolem sebe po sebemenší náznaku útoku. Pavouci byli poslední dobou všudypřítomní a fakt, že byli jen pár mil od paláce, na tom nic neměnil.

„Krev" upozornila Tauriel, zvedla zkrvavený list a promnula ho mezi prsty. „A čerstvá krev. Jdeme!"

Značně zrychlila a dali se do mírného poklusu, aby se přiblížili raněnému zvířeti, které šlo jistě stále pomaleji, jak se zvětšovali kapky a poté kaluže krve na vyšlapané zvířecí stezce.

A pak uviděli velké tmavé tělo zkroucené v nepřirozené poloze. Přiběhli až k jelenovi a okamžitě uviděli, co způsobilo jeho krvácení a následnou smrt. Nebyl to otrávený jedový bodec pavouků, ani jejich kusadla. Nebyli to žádné drápy ani zuby divokých zvířat, které se v lese pohybovali. Byl to šíp.

Legolas převalil mrtvého jelena na bok, šíp se zabodl hluboko do hrudníku zvířete, jen pár palců od srdce. „Jak se mohli skřeti dostat tak hluboko do lesa? Celý severní pás je hlídaný." Ptala se Tauriel, která stála na okraji mýtiny a na šíp dobře neviděla.

„To nebyli skřeti," pronesl s opovržením Legolas, když vytrhl zpola zkrvavený šíp. Chvíli se na sebe dívali a potom se tiše rozhodli. Bylo to něco, o čem by se rozhodně měl dozvědět Thraunduil.

„Můj pane," poklonila se s rukou na pravé straně hrudi, „ máme pro vás zprávy z lesa."

Legolas zopakoval poklonu o něco menší a přikývl na potvrzení.

Elfí král byl usazen na svém stromovém trůně, hleděl někam skrze stěny paláce a vypadalo to, že je mimo hranice normálního vnímání. Avšak pokynul nedbale rukou a svůj pronikavý zrak upřel přímo na svého syna.

„Stopovali jsme zraněného jelena, ada, napřed jsme si mysleli, že jde o pavoučí útok, ale potom jsme našli mrtvé tělo s šípem v hrudi." Napřáhl ruku a Tauriel mu podala šíp. Vystoupal k otci a předal mu jej. „Mysleli jsme, že jde o útok skřetů, ale když jsme prohlédli šíp, došli jsme k závěru, že je to lidská práce. Nejspíš lesáků."

Thranduil se zvedl a sestoupil dolů ze svého trůnu. „Tauriel! Ty jsi zodpovědná za bezpečnost mého lesa, jak to, že nevíš, že hranice říše překročili lidé a teď loví mou zvěř!"

Kapitánka stráží sklopila zrak pře pronikavým pohledem k zemi a s rozvahou jí vlastní odpověděla.

„Poručil jste vyhnat a zabránit postupu pavouků, všechny naše síly směřuji směrem k Dol Gulduru a na ochranu nejbližšího okolí paláce, můj pane. Stezka je dlouhé staletí nepoužívaná. Neměla jsem důvod stavět stráže na stezku."

Král stál ještě chvíli před ní, svou výškou jí značně převyšoval, ale na tuhle odpověď jí neměl čím argumentovat. Byla naprosto logická. Otočil se od ní a s rukami za zády přecházel po stromové římse, kde byl umístěn jeho trůn.

„Chci, abyste tu skupinu lesáků našli. Klidně je zabijte, ale jednoho mi přiveďte. Chci vědět, co dělají v lese." Tauriel se uklonila a Legolas kývnul hlavou, už oba dva scházeli schody, když se ozval králův zvučný hlas.

„A Tauriel?" otočila se a pohlédla na něj. „Chci je tady mít, co nejdříve. Nic nepokaz."

Když zmizeli oba z doslechu i dohledu, opět se usadil na svůj trůn.

„Děje se něco mnohem většího a výprava lesáků mi brzy napoví, co." Šeptal elfsky skoro neslyšně a zaujal svou kamennou pózu na trůně.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Stála uprostřed strážnice a dohlížela na ozbrojení skupiny, kterou měla vést při obranné akci. Většina jejich nejlepších bojovníků strážila nejkritičtější místa, pravidelně napadaná pavouky anebo obhlíželi severní hranice. Nakonec vybrala asi patnáct mužů. Hlavně těch, kteří mohli být postradatelní v paláci. Přece jenom musela mít značnou sílu v záloze, kdyby jejich zátah nevyšel.

I když to vůbec nepřipadalo v úvahu. V lese je nemohl přemoci nikdo. A už vůbec ne lidé. Ušklíbla se, moc dobře si tohoto vědoma.

Naposledy zkontrolovala, jestli má plný toulec a jestli je luk ve správném nátahu.

„Almione," oslovila elfa s táhlou jizvou po tváři, „vezmeš si polovinu mužů a půjdete napřed, nechci, aby nás překvapila nějaká lesácká past. My se dostaneme na druhou stranu stezky. Až je najdeme, obklíčíme je a zaútočíme." Přehodila si luk přes rameno a rozešla se ven ze zbrojnice.

„A ještě něco, král chce minimálně jednoho zajatce," ve dveřích pokynula několika netrpělivě čekajícím elfům, „vy jdete se mnou. Ostatní s Almionem."

Když se otočila, stanula tváří tvář princi Temného hvozdu. Svíral v ruce luk a pousmíval se pravým koutkem úst.

„Co kdyby výsostné právo velet napůl tvému útoku dostal králův syn?" Zeptal se a neušlo mu, jak se Almion zatvářil. O Legolasově horlivosti nebylo sporu. Vždy se rád připojil k bojům a neochvějně stál v prvních řadách.

Zvláště se rád přidával ke skupinám, které vedla Tauriel.

Nejenže pronikali nejhlouběji do lesa, až za hranice říše, takže se od takových podniků dalo slibovat dobrodružství a pořádný boj, ale poslední dobou si princ uvědomoval jak je mu sympatická její přítomnost. Chvíle, kdy můžou společně bojovat anebo mluvit.

I Tauriel si zvykla, že je jí nablízku. Zprvu proti tomu měla pár výhrad. Snažila se ho všemožně odradit a radila mu, ať raději setrvává na hlídkách, když se chce nějak zapojit k bojům. Brala to tak, že Legolas je někdo, koho musí bránit všichni elfové vlastním životem a proto se soustředí na jeho bezpečí, víc než na samotný boj.

Ale Legolas jí během několika dnů vyvedl z omylu. Nepřál si žádné jiné zacházení a nikomu neposkytl důvod ochraňovat ho. Bil se jako lev. Pouštěl se do riskantních kousků, pomáhal jí se strategii, ošetřoval zraněné, hodnotil situace, vymýšlel plány na vyčištění a obsazení většího území, snažil se přispět snad ke všemu.

Dřív jí byl oporou a spolubojovníkem, ale spíš jako princ ke kapitánce stráží. Když nad tím ale přemýšlela teď, byl jí už hlavně přítelem. Takovým, na kterého se mohla ve všem spolehnout.

„Pokud si to králův syn přeje," přiložila si levou dlaň na srdce a naoko vážně sklonila uctivě hlavu.

„Ano, přeje, kapitánko!" Opětoval jí stejným tónem. Chvíli se přeměřovali pohledy, dokud se jim po tváři nezačali rozlévat úsměvy, které rychle skryli.

„Výborně. Druhá polovina následuje Legolase. Jdeme!"

Co nejkratší cestou se dostali ke stezce. Tam se rozdělili, osm po jedné straně stezky. Nedaleko leželo místo, kde našli střeleného jelena. Na dlouho neudržované stezce se byli jasně patrné stopy.

Legolas se znovu sehnul k stopám. Přejel dlaní po jedné z nich a chvíli jí pozoroval.

„Tauriel," mávnutím jí naznačil, aby přišla blíž, „tohle není lidská stopa. Je moc široká a …"

Přerušil ho táhlý výkřik.

Stopy jakoby přestali existovat. Bezpochyby zaslechli ty vetřelce.

„Rychle! Za nimi a obklíčit je!" Velel Legolas a sám vyšplhal po nejbližším stromě do jeho mohutných korun a rozběhl se směrem křiku. Kapitánka pár sekund sledovala jeho mrštnost, než vyrazila za ním.

Cítil pod nohama pavučiny, kluzké a čerstvé, se houpali mezi silnými větvemi. Pod sebou už slyšel, někdy i zahlédl pavouka. Čeho si ale nemohl nevšimnout, jejich velkých těl ležících na zádech se zkříženýma nohama ve vzduchu.

Ať byli ti vetřelci kýmkoliv, vypořádat se s hordou pavouků pro ně zřejmě neznamenal problém.

Chtěl už vědět, co jsou zač! Rozběhl se rychleji a krátkým skokem překonal vzdálenost mezi větví a tlustým vláknem pavučiny, na jejímž spodním konci se spouštěl dolů pavouk. Několikrát se zatočil dokola, pak pod nohami ucítil masité tělo pavouka. Jedním silným nátahem mu prohnal šíp hlavou. Sklouzl z něho a téměř v leže pod dalším, kterého zabil podobně.

Zasadil do tětivy ještě jeden šíp, ten namířil do tváře trpaslíkovi. „Nemysli, že bych tě nezabil, trpaslíku." Pronesl a cítil, jak ho pírka šípu lechtají na tváři.

Z okolních stromů seskákali další elfové a teď všichni mířila na skupinu trpaslíků.

„Bylo by mi potěšením!" Nedokázal spolknout nenávistnou poznámku.

Nechápal, co dělají tito horští tvorové v Temném hvozdě. Ale ať už tady slídí kvůli čemukoliv, nepřinese to jistě nic dobrého. Trpaslíci sebou po staletí nosili pouze zhoubu a zanechávali za sebou mrtvé. A jen kvůli své chamtivosti.

Ani se nepohnul, stále mířil tmavovlasému trpaslíkovi do tváře a sledoval jak pomalu spouští tasený meč podél boku.

„Pomoc!" Ozvalo se další zařvání. Těsně pod ní! Přeskočila z větve na větev, podívala se dolů a pohled upřela na záda utíkajícího pavouka.

„Kili!" Zazněla odpověď na volání. Tauriel přeskočila z větví na pavoučí hřbet a šípem zasáhla další odpornou buclatou stvůru. Seskočila na zem, do kotoulu, ještě v něm tasila dýku. Už na nohách jí zabodla mezi osm odporných očí postřeleného pavouka. Hrdlo podřízla dalšímu, který se k ní blížil zezadu. Potom neomylnou střelou zasáhla třetího, ten ohrožoval trpaslíka, co křičel o pomoc. V tu chvíli si ani moc neuvědomovala, že to byl opravdu trpaslík! Nad tím bude moct přemýšlet později.

Pohledem na něm ale zaváhala moc dlouho, už nestihla vyslat další šíp, takže se opět musela bránit nožem.

„Hoď mi dýku!" Dožadoval se trpaslík a zoufale k ní napřáhl ruku.

„Rychle!" Mávla rukou s lukem, aby si udržela pavouka od těla. „Jestli si myslíš, že ti dám zbraň, trpaslíku," proťala odshora dolů pavoukovo hrdlo a vrhla nuž s otočkou přes rameno, „tak se pleteš!" Hozená dýka našla svůj cíl mezi očima posledního útočícího pavouka.

Až teď si dovolila delší pohled na trpaslíka. Byl určitě mladý, ani neměl pořádné vousy. Ale stejně jako ostatní byl malý a zavalitý. A stejně jako všichni z jeho rasy, určitě i on byl chamtivý a pokud hledal něco v jejich lese, neznamenalo to nic dobrého. Znala povídání o tom, že tam kde je trpaslík, je i smrt.

Odvrátila se od něj, přikázala ho ale svázat a přidat k ostatním.

Legolas mezitím už velel k jejich prohledání, sám stál nad jedním vousáčem a prohlížel si něco, co mu vzal. Nevšila si co, musela projít okolí a ujistit se, že nejsou v ohrožení.

„Jsou pavouci mrtví?" Promluvil naléhavě Legolas, když skončila s obhlídkou.

„Ano, ale přijdou další," zúžil oči a tázavě naklonil hlavu, „ jsou čím dál troufalejší." Dodala a chtěla ještě pokračovat, ale jeden z elfů přinesl princi meč. Krásně kovaný, lesklí a ladný. Potěžkal jej v ruce, stačil mu jen krátký pohled a věděl. „Tohle je elfská čepel. Ukutá mým lidem." Prohlížel si celou délku ostří a přehodil meč z ruky do ruky.

„Jak si k tomu přišel?" Otázal se černovlasého trpaslíka, nejspíš vůdce, podle chování ostatních.

„Ten meč, jsem dostal." Odpověděl se zaťatými zuby. Legolas musel ovládnout svou ruku, aby meč k trpasličímu krku pouze přiložil.

„Takže nejen zloděj, ale i lhář." Ostří odtáhl a promluvil na elfy.

„Připoutejte je k sobě! Vracíme se do paláce!"

Cestou zpět kráčel vzadu, vedle Tauriel. Ale oba mlčeli. On přemýšlel nad tím, jestli s emu to jen zdálo, nebo opravdu zaslechl jméno Thorin. Ona nad tím, jak s trpaslíky naloží král a co tohle všechno znamená, co se děje tam venku za hradbou stromů.


End file.
